finding my way
by mindlessninja
Summary: Kiarra and Kovu have three cubs two boys and one girl. There youngest the girl always gets left behind because she is much smaller than her brothers. All she wants is to be treated the same as her brother. But her dream will have to wait as an old threat arises.


It was a beautiful day in the pride lands. Simba looked over at his sleeping daughter and his son in law Kovu. Kiarra was due to have cubs anyday now. Suddenly Kiarra awoke with a scream. Kovu jumped up. "Whats wrong are you ok?" He asked Kiarra shook her head. Nala awoke and walked to her daughter. "Shh its okay." She said to her daughter. "Its time." She said Kiarras eyes widened she's going to be a mother. A few hours later. Two cubs were born. Two boys one light like his mother and one dark like his father. Anther hour later Kiarra finaly had a chance to lay down when She felt another one. After a while a small little girl was born she was smaller than her brothers and looked different. Her fur was brown and had light tan spots on lion cubs have them except hers were lighter than most. But no one worried she would grow out of it.

Kiarra smiled at her three beautiful cubs. Her daughter looked up at her. Kovu smiled and licked the little cubs head. Kiarra shook her head as the fur on her daughters head stood up. "You'll have to name them." Simba reminded them Kiarra nodded and looked at Kovu they had desided to let Kiarra name the brown one and kovu will name the tan one then they both will deside on the girl. "My first born will be named Koda."Kiarra said talking about the brown cub. "Khan." Said Kovu talking about the tan middle cub. "And last but not least Kayin." They both said talking about there little girl. They had put a little more thought to her name because she was unexpected. So they choose the name Kayin because it means long awaited child.

"It is time to start the ceremony." Said Family friend Rafiki( Idk how to spell it.) He took the cubs out oldest to youngest. Young Kayin opened her eyes when she went out with Rafiki. She purred slightly when Rafiki patted her back. After the ceremony All of the cubs settled down for a much needed nap.

"Mom!" 4 year old Kayin called running to her mother. "Hi sweetie." Her mom said " Mom wheres Koda and khan?" The young cub asked "The watering hole." Her mother answered. "Thanks I'll be back!" The young cub called and raced away. She barely got her paw off of the rock when she felt the familiar feeling of her dads teeeth on the scruff of her neck. "Daddy!" She said when he put her down. "Where are you going Kayin?" He asked the young girl. "To the watering hole to play with Khan and Koda." She answered "You know you won't be able to keep up with them." He said "But Dad I never get to go anywhere with them." Kayin protested "No." Kovu said to his daughter.

"Daddy please?" Kayin asked staring up at her dad. "No and thats final!" Her dad said sternly. Kayin narrowed her eyes but nodded and went to her favorite rock and sat down. She sighed and hung her head low. "Why am I the smallest?" She thought angrily. "I never get to do anything." Then Simba walked over to her. "Hey Kayin whats wrong?" He asked his grandaughter. "Dad won't let me go to the watering hole cause I'm to small." She said Simba nodded. "He just wants you safe." Simba said The young cub nodded. "I know." She said Simba gave her a sympathetic look and walked away.

Kayin flipped over on her back and played with a leaf that fell. Then she felt a slightly larger cub pounce on her. She laughed knowing it was one of her brothers "Khan." She said to her brother who had her pinned on the grass."Hey Kayin!" He said He always came at the right time for you. "I thought you were at the watering hole?" Kayin asked "I was but I wanted to come back and play with my little sister." He said Kayin laughed and rolled trying to get away from her brothers paws. "What about Koda?" She asked "He said he'd catch up." Khan said and playfully bit his sisters ear.

Then the two rolled in the tall grass of the pridelands. "Hey can i join?" Called Koda. "Sure if your on my side!" Kayin called to koda Koda laughed and joined his wrestling siblings. After a while they both were on top of their little sister. "Let me up." She said with a giggle. "Say it." Khan said "No don't make me." Kayin Whinned "We'll sit on you until sunset." Kida warned "Fine, I surrender to my surpiror brothers." Kayin said the boys got off of her. "Good." Khan said victoriously Kayin stuck her tounge out at them. They did the same back to her. "Come on lets head back its almost night time." Koda said the siblings nodded. "Kayins it." Khan said tapping his sisters shoulder, and ran.

"No fair!" Kayin yelled but smiled and chased her brothers all the way home.


End file.
